Openings in bodily walls may be formed to gain access to adjacent structures of the body, such techniques being commonly referred to as translumenal procedures. For example, culdoscopy was developed over 70 years ago, and involves transvaginally accessing the peritoneal cavity by forming an opening in the cul de sac. This access to the peritoneal cavity allows medical professionals to visually inspect numerous anatomical structures, as well as perform various procedures such as biopsies, tubal ligations, or other operations, all in a minimally invasive manner. Many translumenal procedures for gaining access to various body cavities using other bodily lumens have also been developed. For example, the bodily lumens of the gastrointestinal tract are often endoscopically explored and can be utilized to provide access to the peritoneal cavity and other body cavities. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/946,565 filed Feb. 28, 2007, discloses such a procedure, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although translumenal procedures are minimally invasive, there are also various risks involved. For example, when an opening is formed in a bodily wall of the gastrointestinal tract, such as in the stomach or intestines, spillage of the stomach contents, intestinal contents or other bodily fluids into the adjacent body cavity can occur. Travel of bacteria laden fluids outside of the gastrointestinal tract may cause unwanted and sometimes deadly infection. Traditional overtubes have been used to protect the mouth and esophagus while delivering an endoscope to the stomach. However, these overtubes do not seal to the gastric wall. Furthermore, traditional overtubes are quite rigid, can themselves harm the throat or esophagus, and restrict the ability to manipulate the endoscope as desired.